


Туман

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Drugs, F/M, Parallel world, Self-Insert, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Не смешивайте кокаин с метамфетамином, детишки, иначе вас накроет густой туман чужой реальности.





	Туман

Клаус не уверен в количестве принятых веществ, но то, что он переборщил он понимает очень скоро, когда во время танца-тряски на танцполе в клубе к нему придвигается не менее обдолбанная и красивая девушка. Клау улыбается, не останавливая странных танцев и придвигается к незнакомцу так, словно знала всю его жизнь. Их взгляды встречаются и в голове появляется синхронное: _блять._

Клаус видит перед собой себя, только на каблуках и с мягкими длинными волосами.

Клау видит перед собой себя, только повыше и с офигенными серьгами.

Они смеются, стукнувшись лбами; смотрят одинаковыми зелёными глазами и зеркально отражают своих-чужих чертей.

Не смешивайте кокаин с метамфетамином, детишки, иначе вас накроет густой туман чужой реальности.

Клаус тянет её в самый центр танцпола, двигается плавно и попадает в такт оглушающей музыки — Клау смеётся, танцует, улыбается, приближается близко-близко и отдаляется. В толпе никто ничего не замечает, а Клау утаскивает его к бару, заказывает две кровавых мэри, зная, что Клаус хочет выпить именно это. Клаус обнимает её со спины, будто делал это сотни раз до этого, пьяно смеётся ей в ухо и берёт один из коктейлей.

Играет оглушающая музыка, прожекторы светят разными цветами с бешеной скоростью и сбивает сладким привкусом напитка — у них обоих приятно кружится голова, они слишком укурены и пьяны, и это всё явно сон. Очень сюрреалистичный сон, потому что они обнаруживают себя на свежем воздухе, деля единственную сигарету, которую нашёл Клаус.

У Клау ярко-красная помада на губах, которые сжимают фильтр сигареты и Клаус любуется, непринужденно убирая прядь её волос за ухо.

— А я красотка, — веселится он, замечая всё ново-знакомые детали.

— О да, — подтверждает она, глядя на него и лениво скрещивая руки за его шеей. Клаус сцепляет пальцы в замок на ее пояснице. Они выглядят так _естественно_  что никто бы не заподозрил неладного. — Ты очень секасный сон.

— Это мои слова, — Клау улыбается на его слова и подносит к его рту тлеющую сигарету. Клаус затягивается, нечаянно роняет окурок между ними и стремительно целует, выдыхая дым.

Между ними едкий дым, тонкие слои одежды и треснувшая ткань измерений, на которую им плевать.

Всё это лишь сон, наркотический бред и туманный образ.


End file.
